


The Elephant In The Room

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Rand finally get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Elephant In The Room  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,283  
>  **Prompt:** romantic getaway  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Summary:** Kirk and Rand finally get together.  
>  **A/N:** written for my bingo card at [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com)

Captain James T. Kirk briefly allowed a smile to curve the corners of his mouth as he nodded at his yeoman as he passed her on his way to the bridge. Although he knew he shouldn’t flirt with her, after all it was against regulations but the captain couldn’t help himself, he was a natural flirt. It wasn’t something he could help. It was ingrained into his very being. But even if it hadn’t been, Janice Rand was the type of woman a man couldn’t help but want to touch. He wouldn’t deny, if only to himself, he wanted her. More than he had thought it possible to want any woman.

But no matter how much he enjoyed seeing the blush steal across her cheeks, he should know better. He stood straighter, pulled his shoulders back but couldn’t resist one last look at the woman he wanted before he stepped into the turbo lift.

 

As soon as she had made sure the captain was out of sight, Janice leaned up against the wall next to her quarters, closed her eyes and placed a hand to her chest. It felt as if her heart was trying to fly right out of her body. She knew she shouldn’t feel this way. It was against regulations because he was her captain. But knowing that still didn’t stop her knees from going weak or her heart from skipping a beat every time he walked by. No matter how many talks she had with herself she couldn’t stop her heart from loving him. A small gasp escaped her as her hand flew to her mouth. 

“Yeoman?”

_She loved the captain?_ She was surprised that she could answer that question with a resounding, _Yes she did. She was in love with James T. Kirk!_ She couldn’t.....

“Janice?” He whispered her name more urgently. “Are you alright?”

Janice almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name being called. She opened her eyes to see the object of her affection standing directly in front of her. _How did he get there? She had just seen him getting on the lift._ Even though she was curious the yeoman was nothing if not professional. “Yes, sir, Captain sir. Is there something I can do for you.”

Jim felt his body heat. It happened every time she addressed him smartly, in that no nonsense tone of hers. It made him want to do things. Things that would definitely make him lose his commission and most probably get him slapped. But there was something in her eyes that gave him pause. There was something there that made him think he might not get slapped after all. It was in the way she looked at him. Almost as if he were a glass of Romulan ale and she was dying of thirst. Or maybe that was just his imagination. 

The captain shook his head. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to know exactly how they stood. They were both adults and as such they should be able to handle an adult conversation without either of them running to Starfleet.

“Walk with me, Yeoman.”

It wasn’t a request and Janice didn’t take it as such. She tried her hardest not to look at him as she immediately fell into step beside the captain. It was the longest walk of her life. Janice could hear her heart beating loudly with each step she took. And she was amazed the captain couldn’t hear it also. 

Finally, they came to a stop outside of his quarters. As the door slid open he motioned for her to go ahead of him. As a gentleman, Jim pretended he didn’t hear the small sound that escaped her as he placed his hand behind her back and ushered her into his quarters. On the walk over he had begun to think he had imagined all of the longing looks she had sent his way but that small sound gave him hope. And as a man he couldn’t help the thrill it gave him to know she wasn’t immune to him after all. As soon as the door closed behind them, Jim turned her around to face him. 

She couldn’t stop her body from trembling as his hands grasped her shoulders and spun her around. But she couldn’t face him. Instead she looked everywhere but at him. She was afraid if she looked at him she might say something she might regret but couldn’t recall. She was in the captain’s quarters. His bed was just there. An elephant in the room she didn’t want to talk about but couldn’t stop from staring at every few seconds. Janice didn’t get it. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been in his quarters before. She squared her shoulders and raised her head until she was looking him in the eyes.

“Is there something I can do for?” After she repeated the words from earlier she decided they didn’t sound quite right given the circumstances. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Was there something you needed, Captain?”

“My name is Jim, Janice. We’re inside my quarters now. I think it’s safe to dispense with the formalities here.”

“I...uh..” She was at such a loss for words she couldn’t stop from stuttering. Usually she could do her job and do it well but in this instance all she could think about was the elephant in the room and how very much she wanted to be there, their bodies entangled, glistening with...she quickly shook her head. “Is there anything you need, Captain?”

Jim didn’t answer but tilted his head to the side and stared into her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered before quickly adding, “Jim.”

“That’s better isn’t it? And yes there is something I need.” A slow smile began to spread across his face as he ran his hands down her arms before he slid them around her waist and pulled her against his body. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time now.”

Janice knew she shouldn’t let this happen but she couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t want to. Instead she closed her eyes as desire raced through her body. She had waited for him to touch her in this way for what seemed like forever and now that it was happening she didn’t know how she would be able to stand it. 

“Open your eyes, Janice. Look at me. I have to know you want this too.” Jim knew he should stop. Hell, he shouldn’t have started it in the first place. He was the captain and it was his responsibility to act like it. But for some reason around this woman he lost all sense of self-preservation. It all boiled down to a simple fact. He wanted her. And there was no way he could stop. It was too late for him. It was too late for them.

As she did as she was bid and stared into his hazel eyes, she wasn’t surprised to find the same desire she felt for him mirrored there.

When she didn’t speak he couldn’t resist asking, “What are you thinking?”

“That the elephant isn’t going to be an elephant anymore.”

A confused expression crossed his face. “Huh?’

She cupped his cheek with her hand as she whispered, “I’ll explain later.” 

And that was the last thing either of them said for a very long time. For hours the two lovers were locked in a world of their own making right inside the captain’s quarters on the Enterprise. As romantic getaways went maybe it wasn’t much but in their eyes it didn’t get any better then where they were right at that moment.


End file.
